The present invention relates to a long handle lotion applicator and more particularly pertains to allowing lotion to be applied on a person's back.
The use of dispenser devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, dispenser devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing a variety of liquids are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,700 to Moffit, Jr. discloses a brush with a reservoir and dispenser using a piston pump. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,240,339 to Deforest and 5,961,235 to Kennedy disclose elongated applicators for dispensing lotion to hard to reach places.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a long handle lotion applicator for allowing lotion to be applied on a person's back.
In this respect, the long handle lotion applicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing lotion to be applied on a person's back.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved long handle lotion applicator which can be used for allowing lotion to be applied on a person's back. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.